onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Doc
Black Knight |species = Human Dwarf |gender = Male |haircolor = Gray |home = Storybrooke Dwarves' cottage |eyecolor = Brown |relatives = seefamily |portrayedby = David Avalon |firstappearance = Pilot |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke}} Doc is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the first episode of the first season and is portrayed by co-star David Avalon. He is the main reality version of Doc (Wish Realm). Doc is based on one of the seven dwarves from the fairytale, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarves", and the character of the same name from the Disney film, Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. History Despite giving up on Nova, Grumpy later trades all his wages in order to buy a diamond to propose to her, though the diamond he bought was unknowningly a stolen one and he is imprisoned in King George's castle for his supposed theft. His brothers form a rescue team, in which Stealthy infiltrates the castle prison to free Grumpy. While escaping, Stealthy is killed, and Grumpy nearly meets the same fate, but he flees unharmed with Snow White's help. Shortly after the dwarves regroup, they join Snow White as she is departing from the castle after being forced to reject her true love Prince Charming on King George's orders. Heartbroken, Snow prepares to drink a potion to erase the pain, but Grumpy stops her. As consolation, they allow her to stay at their cottage to recuperate. After Grumpy hears of Charming cancelling his engagement to Princess Abigail, he rushes home, startling the other dwarves inside with his sudden presence, and notifies Snow, however, she has already drank the potion and forgotten her true love. After ingesting the potion, Snow White becomes callous and uncaring, much to the dwarves' worry. During an intervention organized by the dwarves, Jiminy attempts to talk some sense into Snow about her change in personality while the others agree that she has become very hard and cold. Rather than listening, she blames the Evil Queen for everything and then sets out to kill her. Many days later, Snow White returns, after the potion's effects have been broken by Prince Charming, and apologizes to the dwarves for her prior behavior. When she informs them that Prince Charming is now King George's prisoner, Doc and the other dwarves join her on the rescue mission. Powered by the combined forces of the seven dwarves, fairies, Red Riding Hood, and Granny, Snow White breaks into King George's castle dungeon. However, they discover too late that King George traded Prince Charming to the Evil Queen, Regina. Invested in Prince Charming's safety, Snow White agrees, per Regina's terms, to meet her for a parley and refrain from carrying weapons. Despite that they all plea against it, Snow White reassures them everything will be fine, and she promptly leaves. When she doesn't return, they rush to the site of the meeting where they find Snow White's lifeless corpse. Despite believing her to be dead, she is actually under the effects of the Sleeping Curse. In mourning, the dwarves build a glass coffin to encase Snow White's body. During the funeral, Prince Charming, having escaped the Evil Queen, arrives and persuades them to lift the cover so he can say his farewells. Miraculously, he gives her a kiss of true love and breaks the Sleeping Curse. Afterwards, Prince Charming and Snow White decide to take back the kingdom together. Doc, Prince Charming and the rest of the dwarves look on as Snow White tries rallying villagers to join her in dethroning the Evil Queen. When the Queen herself shows up, she proposes Snow White give up on her claim to the throne and go into exile. She allows the princess to have until sundown tomorrow to deliver an answer, and for every day she refuses, oen of her loyal subjects will die. In a conversation with the dwarves and Prince Charming, Snow White resigns to giving into the Queen's demands. Believing she should fight the Queen, Prince Charming tries gaining support from the dwarves for his cause, but they suspect he wants the throne for himself. Later, the prince forges a fake Excalibur sword and has Snow White free it from a stone as a means to prove she is the rightful ruler of the kingdom. Snow White announces her refusal to surrender the crown, to which the Queen begins magically choking Grumpy. The other dwarves intervene, but all are pushed away by the Queen's magic. With Prince Charming's encouragement, Snow White injuries the Queen with the sword and declares the kingdom is hers. The Queen, deciding their fight will continue on another day, retreats. Afterwards, the dwarves finally accept the prince and celebrate with drinks. As they toast to a new future, Snow White angrily confronts Prince Charming about the fake sword as the dwarves look on in shock. However, all is forgiven once Snow White learns he used the sword in order to help her find courage to stand up to the Queen. Sometime during the war with the Evil Queen, Doc and the dwarves join Snow White and Prince Charming in ambushing Regina. Although they catch her off guard, Regina decides to retreat rather than fight them, since she is feeling generous on her birthday. That night, Snow White toasts her allies in honor of her stepmother, whom she hopes will spend the rest of her birthdays never finding her. Through her magic mirror, Regina witness this and begins crushing what she believes is Snow White's heart. At once, Snow White stands up, seemingly feeling the pain of her beating heart being squeezed. The more pressure Regina puts on the heart, the more frantically Snow White unravels the knotting of her layered clothes, hoping to alleviate the pressure on her chest. Doc and the others watch her behavior with concern, until Snow White pulls at her collar, where a tipsy Jiminy falls out from, much to everyone's amusement. After the defeat of King George's army, who are Regina's allies in the war, Regina herself is captured and eventually sentenced to death. At the execution, the dwarves are present to hear the Queen's last statement, which moves Snow White to the point she prevents Regina's death. Believing there is still good in Regina, Snow White tests her, but when Regina proves to be just as vengeful as before, she banishes her into exile. With the land at peace, Snow White and Prince Charming decide to marry in the castle with many of their dear friends, including Doc, are in attendance when the Evil Queen crashes the wedding to announce her plans of ruining everyone's happy endings. On the night Snow and Charming learn the prophecy about their unborn daughter Emma and the Queen's Dark Curse, Snow makes a wish to help Emma have a happy ending, which the Blue Fairy grants by causing everyone to break out into song. The next day, Grumpy sings a tune about going to work in the mines as Doc, Sneezy, and Happy trail behind him, which the Queen witnesses through one of her castle mirrors. Later when the Queen comes to the mines while singing a response to Snow and Charming's song, Doc is too shocked by her presence to do anything as she terrorizes some of the other dwarves. By the following day, everyone's memories are erased, as the Blue Fairy intended it to be this way to ensure all the songs stay safe for Emma's sake. Finally, the war council find a solution in the building of a magic wardrobe to save one person from the curse. Originally, the plan is to send a pregnant Snow White through the wardrobe, but on the day the Dark Curse approaches, she goes into labor and gives birth to a daughter, Emma. After Emma is sent to the other world, Doc and the rest of the Enchanted Forest are swallowed up by the curse. }} On the day of the electoral debate between Emma and Sidney at town hall, Doc is present in the audience as each candiate gives a speech about why they are best suited to be the next sheriff of Storybrooke. During Emma's speech, however, she decides to step down out of the race by ousting Mr. Gold for starting the fire that almost killed Regina, but her defiance towards the most powerful man in town leaves a good impression on the townspeople who vote her into office as the new sheriff. During the height of the annual Miner's Day festival celebration, Leroy causes a power outage on the whole town. Previously, the residents refused to buy candles from both him and Mary Margaret due to both of their bad reputations. However, since the electricity is out, Doc and the other townspeople rush to stock up on candles from Leroy and Mary Margaret's booth. }} At the town border, Doc is rallied together with the dwarves. Leroy wants to make it their mission to find out what happens if someone steps outside of town. After he marks the border with a chalk line, they take turns picking straws, and the person with the shortest one will be the test subject for the experiment. While the other dwarves are apprehensive, Leroy forces them to think about the duty they have to protecting Mary Margaret and proving themselves to David. Mr. Clark has the shortest straw, but his refusal to cooperate causes Leroy to push him over the border. Magic courses over Mr. Clark and strips him of his Enchanted Forest memories. Led by Leroy, they rush back into the town square and inform David of the grim consequences if someone were to leave Storybrooke. The news causes a huge stir, but David sets up a town meeting in two hours' time and promises to come up with a plan. At the town hall, residents pack the whole building and anxiously await David's arrival. Instead, Regina arrives to demonstrate her newly restored magic powers to them until Henry agrees to go home with her. With no sign of David, the townspeople decide they would rather lose their memories by leaving town than deal with Regina. Doc is one of the many who attempt to drive out of town, but David puts a stop to it with a heartfelt speech. He convinces them to accept both their Enchanted Forest and Storybrooke selves by drawing strengths from their weaknesses. Moved, they all return home. Later, Doc and his brothers prepare their pickaxes to begin digging for diamonds in order to make fairy dust. On the street, they pass Mr. Clark. Leroy reassures him that they will restore his memory soon. Doc and his fellow dwarves continue to mine for diamonds with David in the hopes of making fairy dust and then combing it with a magic hat to rescue Emma and Mary Margaret from the Enchanted Forest. During one day in the mines, Happy wants to treat everyone to lunch at Granny's, but Leroy persistently continues working and breaks the surface of a wall, which collapses and sends him falling into a cave. From this accidental fall, a whole cavern ceiling of diamonds is discovered, to which David, Henry, and Mother Superior are notified. In a celebration of their success, they all head over to the diner to drink and party. While Emma and Mary Margaret are in a race to return to Storybrooke, Mr. Gold and Regina are unwilling to chance the possibility that their shared nemesis, Cora, could be the one coming back instead. With a wand, they steal all the diamonds from the mines and use the power within them to create a portal over the wishing well to kill anyone who tries to enter into Storybrooke. After discovering the diamonds are missing, Doc and the five dwarves enter the pawnshop to warn Henry of Mr. Gold and Regina's suspected thievery. With Ruby, Henry scrambles over to the wishing well to convince Regina to get rid of the portal trap so Emma and Mary Margaret pass through. Regina relents and absorbs away the portal in time just as Emma and Mary Margaret return. In a rush to save David, who is still under the Sleeping Curse, Mary Margaret hurries back to the pawnshop where she finds the six dwarves watching over him. With true love's kiss, she awakens David. To catch up on lost time, Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Henry and the six dwarves head over to Granny's for dinner. To commemorate Mary Margaret and Emma's victorious return home, the town residents come together at a party celebration held at Granny's. Doc is conversing with Dopey and Happy just as Mary Margaret and Emma arrive. While Ruby goes over to give the two a warm welcome, Doc, Bashful, Dopey and Leroy greet David as he makes his way over to them. A hush falls over the diner when David calls everyone's attention and begins making a speech expressing happiness at reuniting with his wife and daughter. Afterwards, all the party guests raise their glasses in cheer when, suddenly, Regina walks in. Her presence displeases some of the guests, but the subject is dropped once Emma acknowledges she invited Regina. With that, everyone dispenses to mingle and have fun at the party. With a drink in hand, Doc goes to chat with Granny and Happy. After Leroy is given a plate of lasagna by Regina, Doc tries some of it too. The death of Archie is announced to the rest of the townspeople after Emma seemingly finds incriminating evidence via the dream catcher of Regina as the murder. Happy attends the funeral to listen to Mary Margaret give a eulogy dedicated to Archie. Following this, Doc, Bashful, Dopey, Happy, Leroy, Marco, Mother Superior, Ruby, Granny and Walter spend some time in Mary Margaret's loft for a luncheon. Leroy approaches Emma and Mary Margaret to ask on behalf of himself and other dwarves when they will be returning to the Enchanted Forest, which perks everyone else's attention to the conversation. He is concerned about Regina being on the loose, but also the possibility outsiders can wander into town now that the curse is lifted. Emma believes they are safe for now while Leroy believes that trouble will happen sooner or later. Storybrooke becomes terrorized by a giant, Anton, after he is freed from Hook's ship by Mary Margaret, David and Leroy, and then eats a magical mushroom to return to his regular size. He takes his hatred of humans out on the residents, but the effects of the mushroom wear off during a stomping rampage, and Anton himself is left clinging on for life. Granny stabilizes a rope to a car while Ruby and the dwarves keep their grip on it as David goes down to pull Anton to safety. In an effort to make Anton feel welcome, they take him to the diner. Once there, Anton reveals he possesses a beanstalk that can grow magic beans. While Anton is inspecting some of Storybrooke's soil content, Doc and his brothers arrive to accept Anton as an honorary dwarf and give him his own pickaxe with the name "Tiny". They commence in digging to plant the beanstalk stem. To protect the bean fields from being seen by outsiders, Mother Superior enacts a spell to make the area appear as an empty field unless someone stepped inside the barrier. After a day's hard work at the bean fields, Doc, Anton and the five miners are driven to the diner by David. Though Leroy invites David and Mary Margaret to have dinner with them, the couple decide to head home for the night. As the group walk towards the diner, Anton, who is expected to pay for everyone's meals, insists that he has no money. As the impending doom of the trigger threatens everyone's safety, Leroy receives from Mother Superior a special potion for restoring a person's lost memories. Since it works only if the potion is poured into an item belonging to Mr. Clark, Doc and his brothers enter Mr. Gold's shop to look for their friend's old drinking stein. After finding it, they begin hauling Mr. Clark out to the diner, on Leroy's orders, so the potion can be used. Later on, David and a realigned Hook steal back a magic bean from Greg. All the townspeople gather at the diner in preparation for leaving Storybrooke for the Enchanted Forest via the magic bean. However, Henry is reluctant to leave his mother behind as she is working to slow down the trigger. This causes Mary Margaret to suggest sending the trigger through a portal. Emma doesn't believe anyone is willing to go through with such a risky plan, but Archie persuades her that it's the right thing to do as everyone else present rallies in agreement. Emma finally agrees after Mary Margaret stresses Cora's death must not be repeated in Regina's case. The rest of the townspeople stick together as David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Henry hurry to stop the catalyst. Storybrooke is saved when Emma and Regina combine their powers to deactivate the trigger. In celebration, Doc, Archie, Bashful, Dopey, Happy, Mr. Clark, Mother Superior and Walter run up to Belle at the docks as Leroy ecstatically shouts in excitement over the town being saved. Muted in tears, Belle eventually admits the others went to another world on a ship to rescue Henry from Greg and Tamara's clutches. She shows them the cloaking spell Mr. Gold left behind for her to enact as he warned there will be more people coming to Storybrooke. In a large group, they go down to the mines. After the dwarves grab their pickaxes, Belle instructs that they need fairy dust for the spell to work. Since the substance is in the walls, Mother Superior suggests opening up a vein so all the magic in the dust will be carried throughout town. Leroy leads Bashful, Dopey, Mr. Clark and Walter to quarry a large rock containing fairy dust and stop when their efforts yield a crack. After Belle dumps the vial's contents onto the rock, nothing happens, at which time, Leroy presses her to believe a little harder, causing a stream of magic to shoot out and begin covering a barrier over Storybrooke. Following this, the dwarves have lunch near the beach. Happy claims that without David and Mary Margaret around, things have been quieter and less troublesome. Even the other dwarves chime in agreement, though Leroy believes they will come back and everything will remain normal. At the shoreline, a mermaid named Ariel bears news from Mr. Gold in Neverland and asks to speak with Belle. When the Jolly Roger, carrying those who went on the Neverland rescue mission, arrives at the dock, Doc is among the large crowd of townspeople welcoming them back. To everyone's surprise, Mary Margaret announces that it was because of Regina's help that they could return home. Once again, a safe journey home prompts another celebration at the diner, with most of the townspeople in attendance. As the price for countering Peter Pan's curse, Storybrooke will be wiped out and everyone in it must return to the Enchanted Forest. Before the curse spreads through the entire town, Doc gathers with a handful of residents at the border, where Regina sends Emma and Henry out of town to keep them from the curse's grasp. Once the pair depart in the yellow bug and cross the townline, Regina stops Pan's curse by undoing her curse, sending everyone inside the town back to the Enchanted Forest. }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, a flying monkey attacks, sending Doc and various other members of the crowd scurrying back to witness the creature nearly knock into Neal, though Regina quickly dispenses of the being by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. Threatened by the presence of the Wicked Witch of the West, Prince Charming and Snow White learn from a witch named Glinda that only the most powerful of light magic can defeat her. Realizing their daughter, Emma, fits the bill, Snow White casts another curse in order to whisk herself as well as everyone else back to Storybrooke. Before the curse spreads, however, the Wicked Witch interferes by adding a potion into the mixture to erase everyone's memories of the last year in the Enchanted Forest. }} At some point, Doc reappears and attends Neal's funeral to pay his respects. Afterwards, at the diner, the Wicked Witch, Zelena, storms in to publicly reveal herself as Regina's half-sister and forces her sibling into a showdown on Main Street after sundown. As the deadline approaches, Doc is one of many who gather on Main Street to witness Zelena's arrival with a helpless Mr. Gold in tow. Once Regina shows up, the two witches magically spar. At one point, Doc looks on, crestfallen, when Zelena throws Regina onto his car and wrecks it. Eventually, Zelena gains the upper-hand; flinging Regina into the clock tower, but later flees on her broomstick. Hoping to trigger the same events of the last curse in order to break the current one, David, Emma, Mary Margaret and Regina set out to make Henry believe in magic. He regains his memories by touching the storybook, and Regina breaks the curse by giving him a kiss of true love, which restores everyone's recollections of the lost year in the Enchanted Forest. }} As the town falls under the influence of Ingrid's curse, mirror shards rain down from the sky and invade people's eyes; causing them to see only the bad in others and turn on each other. When the curse comes into effect, Doc angrily berates a silent Dopey for not talking. Dopey, sitting on the sidewalk, looks on with disinterest as Doc pushes him to open his mouth and say something. Frustrated at the lack of compliance, Doc shoves him away. Dopey's back hits the sidewalk, but he regains sitting posture, to which Doc continues to interrogate him about his silence. In the morning, Doc has a scuffle with Granny on the road. A snow fall, triggered by Ingrid sacrificing herself to stop the curse, blows through the air. Distracted from their petty arguments, the townspeople gaze happily at the snow and are lifted from the curse. Back to his old self, Doc hugs Granny. Friends again, the two are engrossed in conversation when Emma is reunited with her parents and Henry. As many people reconcile with each other, Granny and Doc talk with Bashful, Mr. Clark and Walter. }} Sent to hunt down Regina, the dwarves and Granny are hindered when the Blue Fairy paralyzes them with dark fairy dust. At the council table, when the Queen questions them on their failure, Grumpy states why they couldn't reach Regina, but Granny scoffs at his excuse. Before the argument escalates, Snow White asks for silence. The Queen reasons she is not angry with them, but must set an example for their failures. Stopping behind Doc, she rips out his heart and crushes it to ash, killing him, as the rest of her followers look on in terror. Before walking out, Snow White suggests they shouldn't fail next time or another one of them will die. After she is gone, Doc's body slides off the table to the ground. Once Henry harnesses the quill, he reverts Isaac's stories and returns everyone to Storybrooke. }} After Emma has become the new Dark One and flees to another realm, her family and friends work to find her using the Apprentice's wand, however, Zelena gets hold of it and creates a cyclone. Doc, Leroy and Happy spot the monstrosity and rush into the diner, where many are seeking shelter. After Mary Margaret reassures the dwarves that they summoned it, Regina tells them to leave, but on behalf of the present dwarves, Leroy refuses, much to Mary Margaret's surprise. He relates frustration about being on the sidelines too long, and that the dwarves will be there with her, even if Mary Margaret says they aren't needed because they aren't willing to abandon her. Mary Margaret thanks him for the kind words, just before the cyclone whisks the diner to the Enchanted Forest. After their arrival to the Enchanted Forest, some of the group search for Emma, and after they return to the diner with her, Doc and the rest of the gang come out of the building to greet her. Soon, they are approached by King Arthur and his knights, who believe they are prophesied to reunite them with Merlin. The whole group is then led to King Arthur's castle in Camelot. At the castle, King Arthur introduces the group to his Queen, Guinevere, and he announces there will be a ball held in their honor. Leroy reacts positively to this news, telling Doc and Happy that it is a good thing they came, as Granny chimes in that she won't have to cater. The evening of the ball, Doc decides to babysit baby Neal instead of attending the festivities. Mary Margaret instructs him on changing Neal’s diaper if he starts acting fussy, while David asks if he really is all right with staying behind. Doc agrees that he is fine with it, especially since if he does go, he’ll just end up being Leroy’s wingman throughout it. Regina then cuts in, offering to babysit since she doesn’t want to go to the ball, though she eventually fesses up to not knowing how to dance and fears people will doubt her status as savior. David insists on teaching her, and after Doc winds up a music box, Regina magically poofs herself into a white gown so she and David can practice together. After Arthur and Zelena's defeat, Doc is present in the diner as Emma uses the flame ember to reforge the sword and dagger into one weapon. Suddenly, Hook collapses from a cut he previously sustained from Excalibur, which no magic can heal. A desperate Emma, willing to do anything to save him, including creating more darkness, teleports away with Hook. As she tethers Hook's life to Excalibur, making him a Dark One like herself, Doc and the others remain in the diner, looking on in alarm as black tendrils of darkness evaporate from Merlin's body. Despite Emma's efforts to turn Hook away from the darkness, he kills Merlin to enact another curse to return everyone to Storybrooke so he can fulfill his centuries old grudge against Mr. Gold. In the hopes of finding a way to return him to the man he used to be, Emma absorbs Hook's memories from the last six weeks into a dreamcatcher, and she does the same with Doc and everyone else, to ensure no one remembers Hook becoming a Dark One, before adding the dreamcatcher to the curse brew, creating a full memory wipe. Soon, the curse spreads and sends them all back to Storybrooke. }} The day after, Doc heads out to the town line with the remaining five dwarves, while Mr. Clark, who is now a statue thanks to Emma, is carted along there on the back of their car. Leroy asks for a volunteer to cross the border, but all the dwarves say, "Not it", except for Dopey, who holds up a notepad with the words, "Not it", but Leroy makes him go anyway. Before Dopey goes past the town line, David, Mary Margaret and Regina drive up to stop them. Leroy insists they have to know whether it's safe to leave town, especially since Emma is the Dark One and there's no one to protect them now. Dopey crosses and nothing happens, but then, he turns into a tree. That night, after Regina has proved she is capable of protecting the townspeople, Doc joins his friends at the diner. Although Mr. Clark is still a statue, Leroy and Walter bring him in as well, leaving him standing behind the booth all the dwarves are sitting in. When Regina walks past, she magically reverts Mr. Clark to normal, as the dwarves look on in surprise at his return. As Doc and the other dwarves are mining, Leroy encourages them to be productive since Dopey can't at the moment. Happy jokes that Dopey is helping by producing oxygen as a tree, causing everyone else to laugh at the comment, though a stern Leroy tells them to stay focused. At this, they resume mining, only to be interrupted by Emma's unexpected presence. After she steals Happy's pick ax, the dwarves go to David and Mary Margaret, demanding they do something about their daughter. Leroy threatens to take action with Emma if they won't, and he calls out David for acting like a scared parent rather than the sheriff. In an effort to keep things calm, David asserts that he'll figure out a way to get the ax back. Disappointed and upset with his response, the dwarves leave in a huff. During a town party, with both the Storybrooke residents and Camelot visitors in attendance, Doc watches as Bashful uses a mallet on the strength test game and the puck hits the top of the lever, making the bell ding. After Hook, as a Dark One, has let the previous Dark Ones into town, Doc and the other dwarves join the main crew to stop him. They split up to look for Hook, and as the dwarves search together, they find themselves cornered and surrounded by six Dark Ones. After the Dark Ones let them go, the dwarves regroup with everyone else, unsure of what just transpired. On Mr. Gold's suggestion, they check their wrists, with all realizing the Dark Ones have branded each of them with a symbol. Since the Dark Ones cannot fully exist without making living souls to take their places in the Underworld, the branded residents will be taken away by Charon once the moon reaches its zenith. In the end, a reformed Hook absorbs the darkness, having Emma kill him, extinguishing all the Dark Ones, therefore saving everyone who was branded from their impending deaths. Following Hades' defeat by Zelena, at the cost of Robin Hood's life, Doc attends the funeral to mourn the loss of Robin. As he looks on, some of the townspeople pay their respects by placing rose entwined arrows on Robin's casket. After Robin's funeral, Doc joins the other townspeople at the diner for the wake. When Mr. Gold absorbs Storybrooke's magic into a piece of the Olympian Crystal, a tremor erupts through town, which is felt by everyone in the diner. While Dr. Jekyll continues recreating the serum, Doc and Leroy are left to protect him after Regina leaves to get Mr. Gold's help. Jekyll sends Leroy to fetch him a sandwich from Granny's, and after Leroy returns, he proclaims that he is done doing menial work because the dwarves are protectors of Storybrooke. This assertion is put to the test when the Queen and Mr. Hyde show up, and though Doc and Leroy grab their pickaxes for a fight, the Queen swiftly ends the battle by putting the pair to sleep. Doc, alongside several other citizens of Storybrooke, is called to a meeting by Regina, who reveals that Snow and David once had the chance to leave all of the residents of Storybrooke to suffer under the curse so the two of them could reunite with Emma, but because they didn't and sacrificed their happiness for them, she asks the townsfolk to repay the favor. Taking out a cup filled with the essence of the sleeping curse that was cast on Snow and David by the Evil Queen, Regina suggests that if all of the townsfolk take a sip, it could dilute the curse enough to keep them all awake. Doc is one of the many who drink from the cup and fall asleep as Snow and David wake up to find everyone passed out. However, Regina's plan works, with everyone awakening shortly after. }} Family Mr. Clark|W=Sleepy [[Walter]]|S=[[Grumpy]] [[Leroy]]}} ---- Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *Doc is featured in the title card for "Dreamy"File:114Title.png and "An Apple Red as Blood".File:121Title.png |-|Cultural References= Popular Culture *Doc owns a Mazda MX-5 Miata. Dark Hollow|It's Not Easy Being Green}} *A silver chalice from Doc's birthday party says "Doctoberfest". This is a reference to Oktoberfest, a beer festival held annually in Munich, Germany. Appearances STORYBOOKS *Doc appears in the Underworld storybook in "Firebird" (upside-down).File:520HereYouGoFlipped.png File:520HereYouGo.png OTHER APPEARANCES *The fairytale version of the seven dwarves is mentioned in "One Little Tear".}} Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. See also *Doc's Car References ---- it:Dotto fr:Prof nl:Doc ru:Док Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Season One Characters Category:Season Two Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Six Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters